


Red Carnations

by Pandioka



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandioka/pseuds/Pandioka
Summary: There once was a time where Mark, Damien and William were the best of friends. And they would have stayed that way if it wasn't for a...unfortunate incident. The trio did share some memories that should defintely go in the scrapbook.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	Red Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the past, about a few years before Mark started dating Celine. And yes, Damien is a Senator instead of a Mayor. He did not become the Mayor yet. :D

One thing that they never tell you about being a politician is that paperwork is hard to fill out. People underestimate just how much paperwork a Senator has to fill out in one day. Damien was part of that crowd before he retreated to his office after a particularly long day and saw a mountain of papers on his desk. 

And they were all due tommorrow.

Despite the fact that it was almost midnight, Damien had no choice but to hang up his suit jacket, put down his cane and tackle the immense amount of work. There was something very nostalgic about filling out papers, almost like Damien was back in school. That was not a very happy feeling for him. 

He groaned and looked up at the digital clock propped up on his desk. 2:00 A.M, he read. Damien sighed and ruffled his hair, undoing the gel he had put in it previously and making it look messy, but more natural. He glanced at the rest of the papers. Only halfway done. Guessing he was most likely going to have to pull an all-nighter at this pace, Damien quickened his speed of writing, trusty pen in hand. Signature after signature after signature of meaningless documents and promises from other politicians that were most likely never going to be fulfilled-

A loud thud made Damien jump, spurting ink all over his face. He quickly grabbed his handkerchief and rubbed it over his face in irritation, messing his hair up even more. He then looked around to see what had made the noise, and was surprised to hear it was knocking.

Assuming it was his secretary, Damien didn't bother to fix his appearance and sleepily walked over to the door and opened it.

"Damien, you rapscallion! It's been so long since I've seen you!" If Damien didn't know better, he would have thought the person standing in front of him was an Indiana Jones impersonator. But he did know better. It was his best friend, William J. Barnum, a.k.a the Colonel.

"William! Good to see you!" Damien fought to keep his voice as cheerful as it normally was, and the two men embraced.

Damien stepped back to allow the explorer into his office and William turned back to him with a worrisome expression on his face, which was rare to Damien. "My friend, why aren't you in bed? You really shouldn't be working this long.." Will's eyes hovered over the stack of unfinished papers to Damien himself, who looked like a mess with dark circles under his eyes and his hair waving under his face, which he tried to fix.

Damien nervously chuckled, well aware of William's concerned expression. "Come now, Will, you know me! Always working away.." His voice faltered. "Anyway, what seems to be the problem? It's awfully late out and it looks like you have something on your mind." Damien said, eager to change the subject.

Will wasn't convinced, but he decided to drop the topic for now and a grin broke out on his face. "Well I wanted to say Happy Birthday!" He hugged Damien again, which shocked the latter, who didn't even realize the date.

"Seems like I need to check my calendar more often," Damien laughed, "But thank you, Will!" William grinned at him, and then pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"I've been saving this little bottle for this exact reason!" The Colonel said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Damien raised an eyebrow. "At two in the morning? Is this really the best time to get drunk?" 

"Every time is the best time!" Will argued and Damien sighed. He could tell there was no stopping his cheerful companion.

"Alright, alright, but at least let me drive us to my house. My office is no place for you to go wild."

Will cheered and ran out the door, with Damien close behind, making sure the Colonel wouldn't scare his secretary, who seemed to be an even bigger workaholic than he was.


End file.
